geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wright Airways
Wright Airways (ICAO: WAY, IATA: W4), previously Ampersand Airways , is a small regional virtual airline headed by Armageddon. It flies routes to places around the Midwest and East Coast. It is based in Dayton, Ohio, at Dayton Intl. (KDAY). It made the first orders of the new supersonic Concordia, made by BoomTech, though the Concordia is no longer used due to downsizing. It has a mostly inactive community of 3 members. Armageddon created the umbrella company Buckeye (now Ohio Regional Civilian Aviation Authority) to own this airline as well as Ampersand Freight. However, neither venture worked out and Buckeye went bankrupt and sold all assets except Ampersand Airways to the Ohio State University. However, Ironman bought the airline and revived it. The first flight in the revived airline occurred on 4 December 2019, from CMH to LGA. A week later the airline was renamed Wright Airways as part of the revitalization of Ohio. History In late February 2019, Armageddon was getting tired of the regular airlines that required Discord and usually had awful roleplay. He created Ampersand Airways soon after, and soon gained 2 members. He created a website on Google Sites, and recruited another member. He started flying some routes, but the spin glitch kept crashing his aircraft and he soon let others fly the longer routes. Getting more realistic In June Ampersand gained its first female pilot, and a few days later preparations were made for closing down the unpopular and expensive European routes. On June 14th, 2019, Ampersand Freight was created. Ampersand was nearly closed down on June 21st, 2019, after Armageddon left GeoFS. However, Zach Williams, an experienced CEO of British Airways with more than 500 flight hours, offered to take over, and soon brought Ampersand back from inevitable extinction. Downsizing Near the end of July Armageddon and Zach Williams began a downsizing plan that involved the closure of many routes and the sale of many aircraft. Through Highflyer, the transatlantic routes to Paris partnered with LAC will continue as planned, as will the weekly flight to New Delhi, though the flight will be cargo instead of civilian. The plan will come in effect on August 1, 2019. Zach Williams was dismissed as CEO by Armageddon, on the basis of Zach Williams' other airline was likely not doing as well since he was running two. Armageddon then promised to make Ampersand a real regional airline in the near future, by selling most of the aircraft and discontinuing most of the routes. Closure Ampersand Airways closed down in early September 2019, after 4 consecutive months of stagnation in growth and loss of income. Two Boeing 737-700s were sold to Falcon Airways for $2.4 million, while the rest were kept at CMH until Jak Rabbit Air and United American Airways split the remaining aircraft. United American Airways also received all financial assets to help with advertising and recruiting for the small airline. Revival Ampersand Airways was revived with new aircraft on 4 December 2019 and recommenced operations on 5 December. The airline was granted access to NC airspace on 7 December 2019. Modernization and realism On 13 December 2019, Tundra, the CEO of Blue Ridge Airways and the COM of the NCCAA, decided to help Armageddon make his airline much more modern and realistic. Under the joint plan devised by Armageddon and Tundra, Ampersand Airways, now Wright Airways, was to downsize many aircraft and add more routes that had better demand. Wright Airways was to now begin recording flight maintenance records, crews, food catering, ground services, and other important things. Wright Airways opened up Ohio Air Taxi on 21 December 2019, which gives on-demand flights to all county airports and city airports in Ohio. The fleet consists of Bombardier and Embraer aircraft. Wright Airways ordered three more CRJ-700 and announced routes to six new locations. Final Closure Wrigh Airways was not very profitable for Armageddon, and he had little time to effectively manage it. He decided to close it down on 10 January 2020. Aircraft List These are the aircraft that are used by Wright Airways. They were registered with the FAA on July 31st, 2019. Hubs and destinations Main article: List of Wright Airways Destinations Wright Airways has one hub and one focus city. James M. Cox Dayton International Airport (KDAY) is the main hub for Ampersand Airways. Ampersand utilizes 3 ground-level boarding gates near the terminal area. Charlotte, North Carolina is a focus city. There are 4 routes to Charlotte, with a weekly average of 1500 passengers. Ampersand usually utilizes gate E3 for boarding. Partnerships Wright Airways is a member of the Trans-Continental Alliance. Category:Civilian Group